


I Want To Cherish You

by PartnerInTime_KobaYouka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka/pseuds/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka
Summary: Erza x Romantic Fem!Tomboy Reader





	I Want To Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

> Erza x Romantic Fem!Tomboy Reader

"Are you sure that you want to join this guild? Blue Pegasus is a really nice place, why did you decide to go away?" master Makarov asked me while a beautiful woman in a nice red dress put the guild tattoo on my back.

I saw her in many Guild Magazine before. MiraJane Strauss, a really beautiful woman indeed but the photos I saw wasn't as good as seing her for real. A real pleasure for my eyes.

"Well, some of my friend there was too bothersome... You could say." I said with a little part of disgust in my voice.

"Ishiya-san isn't it? Even Erza have some issue with him. You don't have to be ashamed of it if our Fairy Queen can't bare his sexual harassment as well, hehe." With a little pat on my back, MiraJane gave me a wink. "Now wear your shirt newbie, almost everyone here have eyes only on your nude back since you take it off"

When I turned my head to look, some of them was watching me of course but not everyone, they didn't care too much and I liked that. Nice comment was made to my abs and some to my breast or hair style as they came to the bar to introduce themself kindly to me : Lucy, Juvia, Wendy... It took me a while to see that mostly girls wanted to be close to me and when I understood, I just couldn't contain a blush to appear on my face. I was still half naked after all! Fortunately, I was still wearing a bra.

"We missed you (y/n)! We was thinking that you would never come back" said Natsu sitting at a table with food in hand.

"I was thinking this as well but... I decided to stop being a coward and do what I need to do" I said with a little smile. "I missed this guild more than anything and I missed you all as well"

"(y/n) since Mira gave you your tattoo, you're now officially part of our guild now. Welcome!" Said Makarov with a friendly smile.

When the master's voice made echo between all the person around me, I came back to my sense then start to I wear my red flannel again, took my black tie to wear it, taking care to tie it low enough and a little loose. Once I was done, I gave my thanks to him with my right hand on my heart and a little bow to show how much I appreciate his kindness. "You won't regret it. When I was still at Blue Pegasus, I was the strongest knight they ever had. I'm not as strong as Erza but I'm sure that it's just a matter of time before I reach her level. With me, only the best will be see in this guild"

"My~my, so charming..." Mirajane said with a little blush and a hand on her cheek. "Beautiful muscle, polite and an incredible beauty. I could easily fall in love"

"So cool..." I hear Wendy mumble to herself.

To her declaration, I couldn't hide how much I was flattered. It's been a while since another woman complimented me. With they idiots always behind me in my previous guild, it was absolutely impossible so this moment right now was absolutely precious to me.

"I'm sorry my dear but my heart was stole by another woman a long time ago now" I said to MiraJane. "That's... "

When I was about to end my sentence, the guild's door brutally opened and a woman with long red hair penetrate inside with a death stare and heavy step. When she finally stopped walking, she was at one of the bar's table and hit it with her first so hard that it broke in two without any resistance.

 _Oh_ _gosh_ _,_ _finally_ _..._ _It's_ _her_ _!_

 _The_ _reason_ _why_ _I_ _chooses_ _to_ _come_ _here_ _._

 _This_ _woman_ _..._

_My crush._

_My love._

When she came closer to the bar to see MiraJane, I couldn't hear anyone else anymore but her. Her word didn't made any sense to my ears and yet I felt like I was melting in each of them. She was the beauty itself. Had a beauty who could make a goddess jealous, a voice who could make the most heartless dangerous warrior fall in love at first sight, the determination in her eyes was only waiting someone to listen to her and bring her peace.

 _"_ _But_ _now_ _,_ _it's_ _my_ _chance_ _!_ _I_ _won't_ _be_ _a_ _coward_ _anymore"_

Like a reflex, I quickly hold the necklace with a key design around my neck and made a step close to her.

"E-Erza...-san?" I tried to say but my voice shivered in the last part of it.

When our eyes quickly met for a second before turn away, confusion and hurt could be seen in her eyes.

"(y/n) you should stop, she look really dangerous today" Natsu told me but I didn't care, made another step to her direction then multiples hands grabbed my body from behind pulling me back to hide me.

When I was about to yell at them, Levy made me a sign to shut my mouth.

"Shhhh..." She said with a finger on her lips.

I didn't had the choice anyway, Gray's hand was on my mouth just in case and Levy front of me was making a gesture to tell me to listen to them.

"Erza, you'll must talk to her soon or later. (y/n) isn't a bad girl you know? And maybe she still feel the same way. When she came to the guild today, she had this strange necklace around her neck and didn't want to take it off at any price. What if-"

I squeeze my previous treasure in my hand again.

"I have enough of "what if "! If she still have this necklace, it don't mean that she remember me! She spend a whole year being a bitch toward me! To permanently avoiding me and now she come back as if nothing happened?! No! And anyway this discussion is over! And I hope that when I come back, she won't be here! I'm taking this S-Class mission!"

"Erza it's too dangerous! You just... Sigh."

Slowly but surely, Gray let me go after take a peek at the guild many times first.

"MiraJane" I said as I slowly get up.

"Mira will do" she quickly said. "It's not as if we are stranger. And I know what you're gonna say but I think that you should talk to her to be sure about this"

And I who was so happy to finally be able to talk to her as friend again, I discover just at my first day that she hate me.. It's my fault after all... If I hadn't wait this long.

"(y/n) are you okay?" asked Levy.

I couldn't talk now or I'll cry in front of all of them, I could already feel my heart in my chest as if tears was going to run down my cheeks. I needed to bite my lips to don't let my feeling take the control in front of them but I knew that it wouldn't last long so I turned around and started to run away from them until I get far enough from the guild.

Behind me, they yelled my name but I can't come back now. I was crying too much for that.

I ran and ran as if my life was in danger then when I saw that I was far enough, I decided to stop before I go any further but unfortunately my leg hit something on the ground making me fall brutally.

I tried to get up as fast as i could but it was as could expected...

"I twisted my ankle."

And to make it worse, I could look around as much as i wanted, I didn't know where I was at all.

 _Cling_ _!_

 _"_ _This_ _noise_ _._ _"_

When I turned my head to look at my side, long red hair could be seen in front of me. Her brown eyes deep into mine as her own necklace with a strange but familiar design could be see on her armor. The form was like a blue egg with a discreet lock in the middle. It was as shiny than in my memory and the little white wings on each side of it was so pretty well made that it was hard to think that I get to give this to her at only 12 years old.

I light blush appeared on my cheek when I remembered how hard I worked for that.

"(y/n)!! I saw you falling! Are you okay?! A little more and you would be dead you moron!" She yelled at me while I look behind me to see with horror that a huge lake was at my back. "You can't swim so be careful!!"

Wait... Erza? This is Erza?? And she's talking to me? Hard to think that the woman in front of me had a face as if she would prefer to drink poison if it could make her not talk to me few minutes ago.

"How do you know I can't swim...?" I mumbled.

"...?! W-well... You... You twisted your ankle don't you? Come here"

She sat in font of me to offer her hand.

"What are you doing here? You should be doing your S-Class mission" I crack as I turned my head refusing her help. "You should burn this necklace if you hate me so much!"

Instead of yelling as well, I was surprise to see that she sat by my side. Not close to me but it's a start. Eyes on the lake and hands playing with her necklace, it was hard for me to read her mind... Not like I wasn't trying hard enough but she's so mysterious now. She'd changed so much but it's part of her charm.

"I'm sorry it took me so long" I whispered.

"Mmm, you've always been late for many things before but an entire year it's a new record"

She grab her necklace and pull it hard to broke the chain. Once it was done, she looked at it a last time then toss it to me.

"Here, I don't give a damn anymore!"

As I grabbed it, the memory of a young smiling girl came back in my mind. A memory from fours years ago... I can't help but smile at it. We were sitting on a bench in a park with a wooden sword in one of our hand and a sandwich in the other one. Smiling and laughing.

 _"_ _Erza_ _!_ _I_ _promise_ _that_ _one_ _day_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _strong_ _enough_ _to_ _protect_ _you_ _!"_ I said cheerfully as she stopped eating to look at me.

 _"_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _mean_ _?"_

I quickly put my lunch and wooden sword on the bench to go search something in the big backpack I had left between us.

 _"_ _Tadaaaaaa_ _~_ _!!_ _"_

 _"_ _Ah_ _,_ _its_ _a_ _key_ _...?"_ Erza said with confusion.

 _"_ _Yes_ _!!_ _A_ _key_ _for_ _this_ _necklace_ _!_ _Look_ _it_ _have_ _a_ _hole_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _to_ _put_ _it_ _inside_ _._ _You_ _know_ _,_ _I_ _..._ _I_ _always_ _had_ _a_ _secret_ _."_ _Erza_ _tilt_ _her_ _head_ _. "_ _But_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _know about_ _it_ _when_ _I'll_ _be_ _strong_ _enough_ _for_ _you_ _so_ _..._ _These_ _necklace are_ _the_ _proof_ _of_ _our_ _promise_ _."_

I took the necklace with the key on it and gave the young Erza the other part.

 _"_ _If_ _it's_ _a_ _key_ _for_ _that_ _,_ _then_ _what_ _does_ _it_ _have_ _inside_ _this_ _one?"_

What does it have inside the necklace, huh? When I think about it now, when I look at us, Erza and me, I wonder if it's a good idea.

Its been 4 years, when we was only 12 I offer her this to tell her how I really feel because I decided to be strong enough to protect my beloved. Long time ago, Elfmann told me at Lisanna's death that a "real man need to protect the one he love" and that was the start of everything. The day after I promised myself that I would protect the girl who own my heart, took many jobs to pay these gift and two month later I write a love later with my children's word to describe the feeling I had for her, put it inside the necklace and gave it to her.

Only my key could open it, just like my heart.

It was my secret and I promised to Erza that I'll be back in three years to make this promise "ours". When I'll deserve her, I'll share my feeling with her.

The day after I was gone.

I trained so hard and years was like an eternity without my guild. Without my love. But my goal made me able to bear it and without notice it, three years past and I came back like I promised.

"You became a really beautiful lady Erza. When I came back a years ago, I wouldn't recognize you if you wasn't special to me" I said with a low voice.

My hands was playing with the weird blue eggs necklace's lock with my key but my mind was somewhere else.

"Three years can change someone." She respond.

"That's true. That's why I went into Blue Pegasus's guild and not Fairy Tail's one. I was afraid." I looked down again. "And my fear was true, you've been hating me all this time..."

"(y/n)?"

"I don't need these toy anymore..." I get up with difficult then toss my key in the water in front of her.

"(y/n) don't do that!!" I was about to toss hers when she firmly hold my hand. "Are you crazy??!"

If I'm crazy? Yes! I'm crazy about you!

"You were so joyful when we was younger that when I came back and saw this severe look on your face and act so uptight, I was sure that it was my fault. And with this armor, I didn't saw that you were still wearing it! I was thinking that you tossed it away because I left you so suddenly. I deflated and go away to don't bother you more than I did..."

"Then why did you come back?!" She yelled.

"You're just a moron! You always been one!!!" I yelled back making her make a step to be face to face with me.

Our face was so close that even if we was currently yelling to each other, I couldn't suppress a furious blush on my cheek. My hand in hers was shaking against my will and what happened next made me cry.

I let her necklace drop on the grass at our feet.

"Aah!" When I looked down the lock wasn't broken and yet, it opened. I looked at Erza then at it again. "It's empty, how could it be?"

"Everything are in my apartment at Fairy Hills... (y/n) look at me" she said as she gently touched my cheek without let my hand go. "I was waiting for you, now take your responsibly and tell me this secret of yours. I've been waiting long enough"

"What does this mean?" I said between sobs. "You already know everything! You're so mean! Talking to me like you did even if you knew what I felt!! How could you do that?! Did you knew how much pain I felt?! And how could you open it without my key? What about our promise?!!"

"I was egoist, I wanted you to feel what I felt all these years that's why I said that back there with Mira and my necklace almost broke in a mission. It fall on the ground after a monster hit it by accident then it opened on it's own. I couldn't suppress my curiosity so I read them" Erza gently put her forehead on mine. "I wanted to revenge but seeing your tears break my heart."

"You're lying..."

"Please I want to hear you say what you promised to tell me with you word here and now" she whispered but I looked away.

She sigh at me then let me go with a little smile on her face.

"I know what you're thinking about (y/n). It don't mean anything if the two piece of the promise isn't together when you say it right? Symbols always been important for you

 _"_ _Enough_ _with_ _sadness_ _and_ _being_ _unsure_ _!_ _I_ _promised_ _myself_ _that_ _I_ _won't_ _be_ _a_ _coward_ _anymore_ _!_ _Okay_ _..._ _One_ _..."_

I put my hands on her waist and but with the pain in my leg, I wasn't able to walk properly and fall on her body. Surprisedly, she didn't simply catch me before I fall but hugged me tightly against her and I did the same.

 _"_ _Two_ _..."_

I slowly pull back of our hug and sat down like a prince would do in front of her princess, with a hand on my heart and a bow to not looking at her in her eyes. I made sure to put my injure leg in a position who wouldn't hurt me then...

 _"_ _Three_ _!"_

"I know I never been perfect but my feeling won't change with the time. Even if you hate me and don't want to see me anymore. My feeling are strong and I admit it without any shame because you deserve it more than anyone else. A while ago, when I was thinking that I had nothing to live for, when I was thinking that I didn't deserve to live anymore you always been there for me. And with the time, you became my reason to be... I'm not perfect but I worked hard to be it. Being your prince and protect you like a good lover would. These four years made me learn the pain of love but it's good side as well and I would like to spend the rest of my life learning more about it by your side. Share the good and worst feeling with you and heal each other wound when we need. I..." I proudly lift my head to look at her. "I love you Erza! Please be my girlfriend!"

As answer she kneel in front of me and cup my cheek.

"I love you too... My moron" Erza whispered as she gently touch my lips with her own.

Soon this simple little touch became a kiss and the silence became a laugh. Erza and me was kissing a laughing at same time like a couple of idiot. Why did I doubt of her?! Everything was perfect!

At least, until we heard some applauded coming from behind us.

 _"_ _Kyaaaaaaaaaa_ _!!!!_ _I_ _so_ _want_ _to_ _hear_ _my_ _boyfriend_ _say_ _that_ _to_ _me_ _!!" "_ _I'm_ _supporting_ _you_ _both_ _!" "_ _Who_ _is_ _she_ _?" "_ _It's_ _(_ _y_ _/_ _n_ _)?_ _She's_ _in Blue Pegasus so why_ _does_ _she_ _wear_ _the_ _Fairy_ _Tail_ _mark_ _on_ _her_ _back?" "You_ _didn't_ _hear? She decide to go to Fairy Tail so see her lover" "That's_ _so_ _romantic_ _!!" "_ _Are_ _they_ _in_ _a_ _relationship_ _?" "_ _She's_ _so_ _hot_ _!"_

Behind us, a crowd of people had stopped to listening to us and taking pic of us with there phone. Even some journalist ran to us to have a scoop!! Fortunately, the crowd was to thick for them to easily go to us.

"(y/n), we don't have any choice!" Erza said with a smirk then she lift me in her arms under the crowd yelling and cheer. "Let's run away from here"

"But I was supposed to be your prince so why is it you who bringing me in your arms?!!" I screamed.

And that's how our baka couple was born.


End file.
